Maximus' Beginnings
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is for everyone who loves little Maximus...and I thought I'd tell you guys how Maximus has survived through a terrifying past from the very beginning. You guys can actually see what he's gone through from being molested by his mother to gaining a new family. This is the story of Maximus 'Max' Bushido-Akio. For SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Are you guys ready for this? Welcome to Max's life story! Hope you guys enjoy! For SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories...have your OC's weigh in on the whole story about little Maximus and how he came to be.

* * *

Maximus's Beginnings

by: Terrell James

Prologue

To all my loyal readers...

I'm really stoked up to present to you this amazing story that I'm writing right now and I know most of you have fallen for and have your hearts stolen by one of my Kung Fu Panda OC characters, a young white tiger cub named Maximus Bushido-Akio; or Max for those of you who may know.

Since I've introduced him to you since 2011, he's been a huge favorite and a most liked OC character in every KFP fics I've written from 2011 and majorly popular onto 2012 and this year as well.

So, you've followed his story about him and all the suffering he's had to go through his whole life...like no other cub could ever face; from being beaten by his birth father to being molested by his birth mother and to being being tormented by savage wolves and others stuff. All before being adopted to the Bushido-Akio home by age 6.

It's one thing for Max to experience and live to tell the tale about it, but what if you actually see it for yourselves?

That's why I prepped up this fic so you guys can get an understanding of what Max had to endure in his early broken childhood and how he survived through it. This may contain some child molestation in some parts, so I'd advise for you guys to take extreme warning. And no, I'm not lowering this to Rated M. It's just Rated T.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

This is unlike any other fic I've worked on with so much edge and stuff.


	2. Ch 1: Dysfunctional Expectant Parents

This is the first chapter you'll see of Max's birth parents and they're not quite exactly the 'perfect' ones.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dysfunctional Expectant Parents

At a nearby secluded valley, somewhere in China...two white tigers; one male white tiger who's in mid-20's and a white female tigress; late teens or early 20's started going back and forth with each other over the pregnancy and the tigress was at her boiling point with her boyfriend for being so controlling over this and he basically said, "You're definitely better off being a whore anyway."

The tigress growled at him for this and she just slapped him in the face very furious looking and she said, "I can't believe you would do this to me! Why did I ever even let you talk me into laying down with you?"

"You said so! It's not my fault you were being traumatized by your grandfather!" the tiger snarled.

"(Bleep) you!" the tigress growled.

(Bleep) you too, bitch!"the tiger snarled back.

Both tigers were at odds with each other as the tiger slaps her in the face and then, she slaps him ten times harder and shoves him down to the ground and she quickly comes over to beat him down, but the male tiger somehow turns the tables on her as he shoves her down to the ground, not caring about the womb on her stomach and plans to claw her inside still growling.

"Why did I ever mate with you anyway?!" the male snarled.

"Because you couldn't resist me!" the tigress answered.

He snarled at her for that response and then all of a sudden, he crawls up to her and kisses her passionately, with tongues dancing around each other's mouths all while being angry at each other and the male said, "You're (bleep)ing despicable."

"I wish I could say the same thing about you." the tigress replied.

Both tigers completely hated each other's guts...but they were not happy with the fact that they were being parents either because they felt like it's a curse in their lives.

"I can't believe these cubs inside my womb are what we made." the tigress added.

"Of all the other tigresses I've mated with and left behind, I can't believe that I'm stuck with you." the tiger stated.

The female growls at him for that initial response and she said, "Well, I can't believe that I'm stuck with you too."

"Because you're my bitch." the tiger snarled, in a sly angry voice.

The female scoffed at this and she said, "Yeah, you and a bunch of other women that you've slept with!"

"And I would like to do that again! I can mate who I want and mate who I don't like! That's the way life goes!" the male said, in a cold tone.

Both tigers continued bickering at each other and they definitely wouldn't stop being so destructive to each other; both of which screaming at each other, punching and clawing each other, throwing stuff and beating each other to no end. You can tell that they definitely hated each other and that neither of them are willing to have kids with each other.

"Die, bitch!" the male said, bringing in a knife to place around her throat.

The tigress grabs the knife from him and plans to kill him too, but she told him, "Who cares about you?! I know when I've been raped, molested and tortured. And I'm damn sure that I'll do the same thing to you!"

"Well, do whatever you want with me! I can take it! Besides, I'm very much used to that." the tiger added.

"That makes two of us." she added.

* * *

In case you guys were wondering, the dad is Xiaoshin from 'Revenge of the Birth Father'. Talk about a twist, huh? Weigh in please and this is only the beginning!


	3. Ch 2: Toxic and Volitale

And you will see the voliatile relationship between Xiaoshin and his mate.

* * *

Chapter 2: Toxic and Volatile

The female white tigress stormed towards her room and immediately takes a look at herself while she's pregnant and she always hated the fact that she's gonna be a mom because she thought that those things were not supposed to happen, but thanks to Xiaoshin...she completely felt like if she can attack her own baby while it stays in the womb or if it gives birth, just abandon it like it's nothing.

"Where the hell are you?!" Xiaoshin shouted, at the top of his lungs.

Xiaoshin immediately walks in the room to find her standing there and he lets out a very dangerous snarl at her face and said, "You dare come in my bedroom?!"

"Did you forget this is where I'm forced to be held at while you go out, flirting and mating other women?!" she exclaimed at his face.

"That is none of your damn business." Xiaoshin said, in a cold tone.

"Look, I didn't come here to start with you, you filthy puss! I'm pulling in some pressure while being pregnant here!" she shouted.

Then, she felt a kick on the inside of her stomach and she said, "Quit it, brat!"

"You think it's that easy?! I would love to leave your ass behind if I wanted to!" Xiaoshin growled.

The tigress thought that she would be bold enough to attack him and said, "Well, why don't you just do that then?"

He eventually spat on her face, but that didn't stop the tigress from retaliating him as she clawed him in the face two times and that spelled ultimate death wish for her as he grabs her by the neck and shoved her down to the ground and he gets on top of her and beats, smacks and pulls her down, but the tigress punched him in the face and threw him down to the ground as hard as she could.

"Now, (bleep) you and your (bleep)ing bull(bleep)!" the tigress exclaimed.

"You're so full of it! All you women are alike!" Xiaoshin added.

"Now, tell me where have you been? Cavorting with other women, I assume!" the tigress growled.

Xiaoshin growled at her as soon as he got up and felt like he didn't need to be attacked by her anymore each time he comes home and he said, "That's none of your business. I come when I come and I leave when I leave. I go wherever I go if that makes any (bleep)ing sense."

"Or maybe you cheated on me!" the tigress screamed.

Xiaoshin didn't need to take this as he walks away, but the tigress wasn't gonna let him go that easy as she shoved him down to the stairs and then kicks him in the stomach, but Xiaoshin growls at her and he immediately grabbed her by the neck and said, "You just made another mistake...like always!"

"Don't you walk away from me when I talk to you!" the tigress shouted.

Xiaoshin bites her paw and pinned her down to the wall and growls at her, gritting his teeth at her and said, "I've mated you once and I'll mate you again! I bet that's what you want."

"If I wanted to...then you wouldn't be less man enough, aren't you?" the tigress smirked.

"I own you now. And this little creature inside of you...I'm not responsible for that!" Xiaoshin screamed.

"Go to hell."

Soon enough, he forced himself to kiss her and then beat the snot out of each other as they kiss passionately and Xiaoshin stated, "If you ever try to leave me, I'll kill you."

"And if you do...it wouldn't be the first time I ever got taken down by an older man." the tigress smirked.

As the weeks went on, Xiaoshin and his 'girlfriend' have been constantly at each other's throats about everything...but mostly the fact that they're gonna be parenting 7 litters of cubs and that's something they won't look forward to the most. But when the actual day came around that they're gonna be born, the tigress felt disgusted that it's happening.

"Oh, no...not now." the tigress said, angrily.

* * *

If you had a message for them, what would it be?


	4. Ch 3: Less than Accepting

And this is where they gave birth to every cub...something that really didn't sit well with the parents.

* * *

Chapter 3: Less than Accepting

About later in the afternoon, the tigress looks up at all seven cubs she had given birth to as they feed on her milk and she's never felt so disgusted in her life to have them here with her in the first place because it's like her freedom has been restricted and Xiaoshin was looking at all seven cubs that are nursing her and he grew very bitter towards one of them, the last one nursing her.

"How did we ever get to have these seven cubs? Anyone else would've gotten them, but why us?" asked Xiaoshin.

"Gee, I was gonna ask you the same thing. But I can't quite slap you because these brats are all over me." the tigress replied, bitterly.

She couldn't quite get used to the fact that these are really her kids and she knows that she's not one to be a good mother because of the fact that she has no knowledge of maternal instincts and she got really irritated by the cubs all over her and said, "How much longer are they gonna stop feeding?"

"How should I know? You ought to know." Xiaoshin scowled.

She glared at him with a 'WTF' look and she felt super annoyed by this and she said to herself, "Is this what I'm gonna be accustomed to for the rest of my life?"

She took a glance at the white cubs and she saw one of them nursing her quickly and she eventually took a certain interest in him...somewhat devious to put it and she looks at him and said, "Hmm...something tells me that one of them should be getting used to."

Xiaoshin heard that and he became greatly confused by the interest all of a sudden and he angrily asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"The smaller one." she replied.

Just then, the seventh cub looks at his mom and she immediately rubs him in the back, so slowly and said, "Yes...he's definitely my little playmate."

Then, as she looks into the cub's eyes and face, she could see a similar look between Xiaoshin and her grandfather...it was like her past nightmares came unraveled when she was being molested by her grandfather and being mated by her boyfriend and before she knew it, something popped in her.

"Why does he interest you all of a sudden?" asked Xiaoshin.

"He looks a lot like you...only less more ugly." the tigress replied, bitterly.

Xiaoshin growled bitterly at her and this cub and he couldn't think anything more than to just literally beat this cub up right then and there, but he asked her, "What are you gonna call the brat?"

"Maximus...after my absent father." she replied.

"And what about those freaks?" asked Xiaoshin.

The tigress sees that it's only 3 boys and 3 girls and she said, "I'll call the boys Zin, Moka and Roji and for the girls Mishi, Ya-Shi and Wu."

All of a sudden, one by one, every cub started crying and that pretty much puts them in a very tight spot over the course of how they're gonna deal with this, but they figured that they were not gonna take good care of them and the tigress said, "These kids will be the death of me."

"You got that right." Xiaoshin said, angrily.

The tigress feels as if she might be overwhelmed by their needs and Xiaoshin looked at her and said, "These are your kids, not mine."

"What?! I know you're not telling me that I'm gonna take care of these brats myself!" the tigress growled.

Xiaoshin smirks at her and she said, "It's tradition. Tigers do not help raise the mother's cubs. That's something the mother has to do herself...so they're your problem."

The tigress wanted nothing more than to kill Xiaoshin and those cubs because she cannot deal with seven cubs and if she had her way, she'd ditch them and she would go back to trying to pick up strange tigers to start a 'relationship' with and when she looked up at little Maximus, she figured that this one will be the ultimate nusiance to her in the future.

'How the hell am I gonna survive being stuck with these bratty little pieces of (bleep)?' the tigress thought as she hears them crying.

* * *

Uh-oh...something tells me that little Maximus will be the main victim of both parents? What will happen?


	5. Ch 4: Envy of One Cub

Both parents may hate their guts, but they do share one thing in common; they despise Max.

* * *

Chapter 4: Envy of One Cub

Two years have passed by since all the cubs were born and Xiaoshin was busy doing his spree on torturing and mating innocent women for no reasons neccessary because he couldn't deal with the pressures of being a parent because he doesn't feel like he should raise cubs and he despises every single one of them...including little Maximus.

The more and more he thought about him, the more it disgusts him to no end that he's so innocent and so special and that really bothers him when he's like that. He began thinking why would he be so cursed with having so many cubs and what was he thinking of getting himself into a relationship with a girl who's borderline crazy for someone wanting to mate her so bad that she has gotten accustomed to this because she was mentally and emotionally damaged to the fullest amount of insanity and end up having kids with her.

As soon as he got back to the house, he sees her dealing with all of the seven cubs and how they're completely all over the place and she's just completely uncaring of all seven of them because the last thing she wants to do is be a mom and that she hated that she's at home with them all the time and soon enough, the tigress looks up and sees Xiaoshin come in and she felt even more bitterness towards him because he's been gone for too long and she said, "You finally decided to show your face again, huh?"

Xiaoshin scoffs at this and he knew that this would be the starting point of the tension and said, "I come when I come and I leave when I leave. Does that sound not good enough for ya?"

"You've been out for I don't know what while I've been dealing with these little monster curses running around the house and one of them keeps getting in my skin and I wish you could do something to them because one of them is getting on my nerves." the tigress complained.

Xiaoshin chuckled maliciously at this and sees a whole lot of irony behind it and said, "You should be used to this kind of thing by now."

"Are you serious? Being a mother is so damn stupid! You have all the freedom while I'm locked here with them." the tigress exclaimed.

"That's how it goes. It's the circle of life, baby. It's part of nature. The mother takes care of the cubs and the father...doesn't take all the responsibility." Xiaoshin said, with a smirk.

Soon enough, 2 year old Maximus sees his parents' dysfunctional argument over this and as he hears all the fighting and chaos going on with them, he seems kinda scared about how loud it's gotten and as he stood by and watched them, both of them were going at each other as they physically shoved each other down and when they actually did notice Max standing there, the mother growls at him and asked, "What do you want, you little punk?"

Max didn't exactly know what to say after that, so he just held his elbow with a nervous feeling and that sorta puts both parents on edge when he didn't speak out and Xiaoshin angrily asked, "What is it that you want?!"

"I don't know." Max replied, in a timid yet innocent tone.

Xiaoshin's fury had reached it point and he just wanted to smack the piss out of the tiger cub and the only thing he could do is growl at him and that was enough to let Max run away from them and both were geniunely disgusted with the fact that this is deemed the 'special' one of the cubs and Xiaoshin said, "He makes me sick."

"I can't believe he's really ours." the tigress bitterly stated.

Xiaoshin started to grow a sense of bitter jealousy towards him because he's always been so different and always meant that he's special, which to him is just the utmost slap in the face he's ever felt before like he was getting major attention from his mother, even if she's more mean and cruel to him than he is with Xiaoshin.

"What are we gonna do with this little piece of (bleep)?" asked Xiaoshin.

The tigress scoffs at this and replied, "Oh, I don't know. That brat makes me so sick I could just cut my head off. He's the reason why he disrupted our lives and I can't stand it at the least. I mean, can you believe that he's so cute and so adorable when he's really so disgusting and (bleep)ing pig headed? You could drown him for all I care."

"I'd rather get rid of all the cubs in total." Xiaoshin replied.

Then, one look at Max just walking around the ground, just climbing through trees and stuff made the parents grow a huge amount of hatred for their son and Xiaoshin said, "Even this bitch."

Soon enough, the envy grew so huge that Xiaoshin shoved his mate down to the ground hard and just straight up punched, kicked and bit her hard and he said, "You and that brat have given me so much trouble! You're mine and no one else's!"

The tigress struggles to free herself from her raging mate and ends up spitting on his face, which intensified the fight even further as he clawed her in the face and roared so loud, it caught Max's attention right away and as the helpless cub looks on in horror, he got out of the tree, ran his way inside the house and onto his room where he just laid down and pulled the covers over his head as he started crying.

Meanwhile, the fight outside grew into a huge frenzy as both tigers clawed each other, punched and did every possible harmful thing to each other that's not even considered wild, but just volitaile...and the fact that Max is in the middle of this is just brutal.

The tigress did one final attempt to push him away from her by clawing his paw and got back to the house, but Xiaoshin wasn't finished with her yet and as he stormed in the house and he held her with a sword and said, "You better start showing me some respect, otherwise I'll slit your damn throat! Just like I did with my victims."

Minutes later...

"MAXIMUS!" Xiaoshin bellowed.

* * *

Uh-oh...what does Xiaoshin want with Max now?


	6. Ch 5: Brutal Monster

We pick up where we last left off on the last chapter and now you'll see how much hatred Xiaoshin has for Max.

* * *

Chapter 5: Brutal Monster

As Max heard his father yelling his name, fear definitely struck a blow to him as he hid under the covers and he hears him running his way to the room and burst through the room with some brass knuckles on his fist, like he was gonna beat the snot out of this kid and with one growl, he said, "GET UP!"

Max fearfully rose from under the covers and faced his furious father and he backed away from him and he just cornered himself to a wall and Xiaoshin was about to unleash a huge amount of rage in him and he said, "Stop all that sniveling! Face me like a man!"

Max absoultely refused to stop whimpering and crying and Xiaoshin's fuse could not have been shorter as he placed his hands on Max and just shoved him to the bed and pounded his face with those brass knuckles as hard as he could and Max just burst out sobbing uncontrollably.

"STOP YOUR CRYING!" Xiaoshin screamed.

Max tried his best to get away from him, but he got yanked by the tail and got his face smashed against the wall and onto the ground and Xiaoshin dragged him to the bed and threw him across the walls and the floor and Xiaoshin was just getting started.

With one single blow, Xiaoshin punched Max with those iron brass knuckles multiple times and strangled him deeply, causing Max to scream and yowl as loud as he could and Xiaoshin was having none of it and he said, "This is a life lesson you'll have to learn. Don't think you're so special because you're not! And never will be!"

Xiaoshin takes off his brass knuckle and then throws it at Max's face really hard and when he saw blood come out of his son's face, he lets out a devious smirk on his face to see that his little handiwork has been accomplished. All Max did was just cry nonstop and Xiaoshin walked away in huge disgust with his son and when the tigress walked by, she saw what Xiaoshin did to Max and she could really care less about his bruises and just walks away.

"See, Maximus...no one cares about you. I'm disgusted to call you my son. You are a curse in my life. You will never amount to anything." Xiaoshin said, in a cold tone.

He then leaves the room, leaving Max alone as he curls up into the wall and just cried his eyes out as all those words stung him like a bee.

"Is this what I'm gonna have to deal with for the rest of my life?" Max said, tearfully.

* * *

Poor Max. If you had saw this, what would be the first thing you'd do? But the violence and dysfunction doesn't stop there...


	7. Ch 6: No More Father

This will be the last time you'll see Xiaoshin in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: No More Father

As time progresses, both Xiaoshin and his 'mate' continued to go at each other and take their fury out on themselves in front of their children, but little Max was caught in the crosshairs as he helplessly deals with this dysfunctional unit and he wanted this to end so badly, but he doesn't understand what's the reason for them fighting so much.

One night in particular, as Max was trying to fall asleep, he hears both tigers fighting all over again and their screamings were as loud as they can get and no matter how hard he tries to drown out the noise, it keeps getting louder and louder any moment and then in shifts into stuff being thrown and both tigers screaming and growling with each other in response to that.

"How did I ever get myself with a whore like you?!" Xiaoshin screamed.

"I'm not a whore! You're the whore here!" the tigress screaming, pulling her claws out.

Xiaoshin quickly got offended by that statement she just made and with a low growl, he attacked her, got on top of her and slapped her in the face as he said, "I am not a whore!"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I should've been more specific...I meant to say man-whore!" the tigress shouted.

Xiaoshin felt like he had reached his limit and took out his untamed fury out on her as he repeated beat her in the face with his fist and scratched her in the nose, but the tigress egged him on, claiming she wasn't through fighting him yet and as Xiaoshin attempted to knock her down, she went ahead and clawed him in the stomach, causing him to yowl and scream in pain.

"You did that on purpose!" Xiaoshin screamed.

"Oh, did I?!" the tigress asked, before throwing everything at him, hoping it would strike him in the skull.

The arguing continued to escalate and Max was completely terrified of what's gonna happen next as he keeps hearing it from the room and he silently tiptoed out of the room to see what's happening and that sight he shouldn't have to see...two parents completely taking their anger out with each other in the most brutal and violent way possible.

Max's witnessing caught Xiaoshin's attention as the older tiger looks on and asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed?! We're busy!"

"But...but you're always busy." Max replied, in the most innocent way possible.

That was the last straw for Xiaoshin as he furiously comes upstairs, picks Max up from the ground and just throws him down the stairs and kicks him in the shin 12 times and he said, "You! You're the reason why we hated being parents! You caused this to happen and all of it is your fault!"

"Me?" Max asked, frightened.

"Cut out all the frightened act! You planned this!" Xiaoshin shouted.

The tigress looked on and she grew more and more obsessed with Max and figured what should be the proper way to have him all to himself and Xiaoshin basically said, "You will pay for making my life so miserable with your being 'special'!"

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and while he was gonna answer, Max slowly crept back to his room and hid, hoping that he won't be caught soon and he got back on his bed and hid underneath the covers, just shaking.

As Xiaoshin opened the door, he sees three rhino guards coming in and he said, "Xiaoshin?"

"And just what do you bastards want?" Xiaoshin growled.

One of the rhino guards looked at him in a serious look and said, "We have a warrant for your arrest. You're charged with rape, murder, incest and second degree assault."

"You can't prove that." Xiaoshin replied.

"Ya wanna bet?" the rhino guard said.

With proof, they brought in some other female lionesses, tigress and leopards all being battered, abused, raped and tormented by him and the families of those victims of whom he had murdered and raped that were shouting at him and Xiaoshin looked completely dumbfounded by this and sooner or later, shackles were chained around his hands and ankles and one rhino guard said, "Believe me now?"

Xiaoshin was taken away by the rhino guards as the women were shouting, throwing stuff at him and as he looks at his mate, the tigress seemed both relieved but still scarred by him and the fact that she's gonna endure raising all seven cubs on her own.

'Maximus...you're mine...' the tigress thought, in a devious, evil tone.

* * *

Xiaoshin's gone...but something tells me the mother has something up her sleeve for Max.


	8. Ch 7: Taken Advantaged Of

With Xiaoshin gone, Max's suffering continues...

* * *

Chapter 7: Taken Advantaged Of

Another few years have passed on and Max is four years old and is still tormented by his mother's abuse and he definitely did not like seeing his own mother turn into a monster that he didn't recognize. He got beaten, clawed and slammed down by her ever since Xiaoshin left and he was at blame for causing all of this to happen as well as looking like his dad...even though there's no resemblance.

But the worst was yet to come for the little tiger cub.

"Maximus..." his mother called him.

Max gets up from his room and slowly makes his way to hers and as he entered inside the room, he nervously asked, "Yes, mama?"

"Come here." she said.

Max comes a little closer to her and he wasn't sure what he wanted from her, but he had a sense that something wrong is happening here and when he saw her laying on the bed, she signaled him to hop in and he reluctantly did as he asked and from the minute he got close, he asked, "What is it?"

"Do you love your mother?" she asked.

"Y-Yes..."

Just then...she takes her paw and rubs it across his stomach, slowly but surely and she grabs him by the waist and pulled in closer to him and asked, "Do you really love your mother?"

Max wasn't sure to answer that question and she suddenly puts her paw inside his pants and proceeds to rub his buttocks and that made Max really frightened inside that she was actually doing this to her own son and Max responded, "Yes..."

With her free paw, she then puts it on his tail and proceeds to rub it and Max started moaning and she drags him down to the ground and slowly pulls down his pants and continues to rub his entire body in every area she can pick.

"Tell me you can't resist..." the tigress whispered in his ear, then licks it.

Suddenly, she unbuttons her vest and takes off her shirt and her pants, planning to do take full advantage of her own son and she grabs his paw and forced to rub her lower parts, in which Max resisted, but his mother wasn't gonna take any chances and just forced it out on him.

"Now do you love me?" asked his mother.

"Please...stop." Max said, whimpering.

"I won't stop until you tell me how much you love me." she replied, with fury in her eyes.

Max continues on being touched, rubbed and molested by his own mother and he definitely felt disgusted that she's doing this to him and he doesn't know why he's doing this, but the feeling of it makes him feel completely like something is definitely wrong.

"Are you dying for this?" asked his mother.

Max completely nodded his head, stating 'no' and that one response caused her to get angry and she felt like all of those advances was his way of rejecting her and she threw him down to the bed and she said, "You little brat."

She got to him and yanked his ear and then slammed him to the bed and said, "You're just like your father!"

Then...somehow, she sees her grandfather or father in Max and knowing what that feeling felt like when she was younger and how that haunted her and traumatized her very much like she was back in that state of mind being molested when she was younger. But with the visions of all three factors in her head, she felt like she wanted to retaliate against them.

With one look at Max, she lets out a very seductive smirk at him and repeatedly molested him in so many ways and for Max...he got super scared over this and he never thought that he could ever get himself into that situation.

After that scenario, Max completely felt like the world around him was dangerous and that he was being used on the inside and he desperately felt like something was taken out of him deep into the core and he doesn't know how he's gonna recover from all of this...but one thing's for sure; not only his dad was a monster, but his mother is a monster too.

He couldn't get over why this was allowed to happen and it was definitely something that will never leave his mind for the rest of his life and it's a very scarred one.

He just broke down on the ground, his head against the wall and just curled himself up into a corner and started crying.

"Why does everything bad always happen to me?" Max said, tearfully.

But that was not the end of it...for his mother was standing in the shadows, just looking at him as she lets off a very devious smirk and said, "You'll come back for me...and you will definitely feel the same way I felt when I was molested."

She silently leaves him alone and as Max continued on crying, he started thinking that everything that had happened; him being born, his father being so hateful towards him and now being molested by his own mother...he started to think that he might've been responsible for all of this.

"This is all my fault." Max whispered, with one tear falling down on his eye.

* * *

Though I've mentioned it in my other fics, this is the first time you actually get a chance to see Max molested by his mother when he was a baby cub. Sickening, isn't it? Weigh in of you must and stick around for more!


	9. Ch 8: A Curse in My Life

All the hurt and dysfunction is where Max is living in and his mother is the cause for it because she considers him a curse. You'll see...

* * *

Chapter 8: A Curse in My Life

A year has gone by and Max is still tormented by his mother and he had been molested by her since that year and his life has been filled with so much misery inside of him, but he's trying so hard to forget all about it and let it go away...but whenever his mom's in her beck and call, it's impossible to do so and she treats him like he's her little toy.

Max felt like he was not safe in his own home and every now and then, he walks off on his own to try to get away from all of this and sometimes, he doesn't care where it is just as long as he does deal with his own mother being such a monster and just hides from the chaos in his early life.

He climbs up to the trees and he looks up at the sky and just wishes that he could fly away from everything and never come back...only in his imagination that he can go anywhere he wants to go and be free. And if he can run away from home, he would and just find another home to live in, but with being taken advantaged of by his own mother still in his mind, he's not sure if any grown up will love him at all.

'Who would ever want you? A misshapen, homely cub like you?'

'The world will take full advantage of you, little Maximus.'

'You're mine! Mine and no one else's!'

'You couldn't get yourself out of trouble for one day!'

'I knew that having you as my child would be a nightmare, along with all your other brothers and sisters!'

'Nobody loves you! And no one will ever love you at all!'

'You look like your ugly and disgusting excuse of a father! I can see it right here!'

Those comments that his mother spat at him made him feel miserable and it made him think that all of what she said was right and maybe he doesn't deserve to be loved at all and it completely stuck with him since his father got hauled off to jail. What's worse than that is the beat that not only she uses him, but she beats him up constantly with all the scars and bruises all over him, including the scars on parts of his eyes.

Max lets out a sad sigh as he looks up at the sky and he said, "I wish I wouldn't have to deal with this. Why would my mother treat me like this? What did I even do to her?"

"MAXIMUS!"

Max hated that shrill that came out of nowhere and he knew that it was his mother at her most angriest and as he slowly looks down, he sees her storming by in a mad rage and she said, "Get your fat butt down here right now!"

Max climbed down on the tree and by the time he made it, she yanked him by the tail and said to him, "You give me so much trouble right now...how many times have I told you to stay where you are?!"

"A million." Max replied.

She felt like she took that response as offensive and just slapped him in the face and said, "Don't smart mouth me, kid! You no good little (bleep)."

Max pretended that he didn't really hear that because he knows that he'll never repeat what she said to him and as soon as they got home, she throws Max onto the floor and when the door slammed, she angrily glares at him and kicks him in the face, shin and groin many times and she said, "Why do you always disrespect me?!"

"I...I don't." Max replied, calmly.

"Liar! You're even worse than your father!" she screamed.

Max wasn't sure what she was gonna do to him this time, but he knows for a fact that this wasn't gonna be good...so he silently crept upstairs to hide in his room, but his mother knows his motives to escape her quickly and she said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room." Max replied.

She lets out an evil smirk and she replied, "Don't even try to escape me. I figured it would be the only place that you can hide from."

She then turns to him and unsheathes her claws to claw him up out of hatred and Max immediately runs off and she chases after him and as she gained on him, she successfully grabs him by the tail, causing him to fall down and she dragged him down towards her room, while Max is screaming and pleading her to let go.

She ignored his cries and takes him down to his room and then slams the door behind him and she said to him, "You are a curse in my life and I wish you were never born."

Max got severely beaten, bruised and slammed down by her multiple times and Max tried to leave, but she wouldn't let him do so and she attempted to throw Max out of the window and she said, "Try to escape from me, Maximus! I dare you! You make me so sick every year that I can't even put it in words!"

"Let me go!" Max cried.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

She felt like she was gonna reach her limit with the five year old white tiger cub and wanted to strangle him to death, but she had other ideas.

"This is it...I am going to get rid of you." she said, in a cold tone.

* * *

Max's mother is the one that's disrespectful and now what's she gonna do with him?


	10. Ch 9: Abandoning

If you think being dealt with max's mother was bad, then Max's life should be a lot more worse...

* * *

Chapter 9: Abandoning

Max's mother was fed up with taking care of all seven cubs, including Max and wanted to live her life without them and she figured that she'd be better off without them and she felt like she wanted to what she felt was the 'best decision' in her life and she got rid of the first six cubs she gave birth to and just left them behind to fend for themselves and after she ditched them, it was Max's turn to get left behind.

She looked at Max with a face full of hatred and strife and that made him really afraid of what she was gonna do to him and she said to him, "I wish you were never my son anymore."

With that, she grabbed him by the collar and just took him out of the house and on the way through the woods and she fiercely ran off as fast as she could and all of those memories she had started flooding through her mind from being molested by her family to being tormented by her former mate and getting involved with many fights with him and also being overwhelmed with the fact that she gave birth to all seven cubs and that latter part was considered the worst moment of her life and something that she deeply regretted.

But above all of those things, the biggest nightmare of her life was the fact that Max even existed and him being around drove her to the point that she felt like she could no longer care for him anymore and assumed that he's the big curse in her already damaged life and wanted to get rid of the damage so she can go off and be free.

Then, some clouds were forming into what looks like a major thunderstorm coming in and she didn't care if it was gonna be a huge storm coming by and she just wanted to do what she wanted to do and be done with it as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the rain quickly starts pounding down and it came down as heavy as possible and she ran as fast as possible and soon enough, she found a secluded area far away and she looked down at this hill and thought it was a good idea to leave Max behind.

Max looks up at her and he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I want you gone. You've ruined my life as it is!" she exclaimed, harshly.

Max still didn't understand what's happening or what she meant by that and very quickly, she shoves him down towards that hill and she watched him fall down without a single care in the world and then turns away from him and leaves him behind, never to return.

Max fell all the way down from that hill and landed on the ground, still thundering and lightning and he looks around and finds that he's all alone in a scary, strange place where he doesn't know what's going on.

That made him feel really scared and he didn't know what to do or where to go in that situation, but what bothers him the most is that why would his own mother abandon him. That part he didn't understand the most.

Suddenly, he hears some distant growling coming out of nowhere and he was terrified to find out who it came from and as the lightning struck, it showed that he was surrounded by random dangerous wolves coming in and as they looked at Max, one of them said, "Hey...it's a tiger cub."

"Who...who are you?" asked Max, in a scared tone.

One of them picks Max up from the tail and he replied, "Your worst nightmare."

Max struggles to get free from the, but all of the other wolves surrounded him and stopped him and one of them punched him in the face and another one said to him, "Wherever you come from, you belong to us now."

"Yeah...you ain't getting out of here, kid. And if you do, you'll be lunch and dinner by the time we catch you." another wolf said, growling.

One wolf touched Max's tail and stroked it and then licks it and said, "Wonder what you taste like, kid..."

One wolf slapped him in the face and growled at him and said, "Idiot! We can't eat the kid...yet!"

"Sorry, boss." the wolf replied, caressing his face.

The lead wolf looked at Max and he told all of the other members, "Take him to our cave. I think we'll have some fun with this little puny cub."

* * *

The mom leaves him behind and the dangerous wolves are taking over. How much more can this little guy take? Stay tuned for more!


	11. Ch 10: Wolves' Torture Toy

Warning: this chapter may contain mounds of torture.

* * *

Chapter 10: Wolves' Torture Toy

Sooner or later, the wolves took Max into their little cave and held the five year old cub like he's their prisoner and they're all looking forward to do whatever they want with him and as soon they made it, they threw him down to the ground and most of them were glaring at him, assuming that if he planned to escape or tell anyone that he's being held that they will have no choice but to brutally kill him.

Max grew more scared than ever and that's what made those wolves smile and wet their lips like crazy as they surround him. One wolf comes over to him and said, "What brings you in our home?"

"I don't know, man...but I think we're gonna have kitty tonight." another wolf said, in a sinister voice.

The lead wolf leapt from the scene and he comes towards all of them and he said, "Boys...I think this little cub has been wandering around in our place. Maybe we should give him a home of his own...ours."

All of the wolves were definitely excited to have their paws on Max and they couldn't wait to lay their paws on him and they showed their teeth and evil faces towards him and as the thunder and lightning surrounded them, Max's fear intensified by the minute as he looks at them in the face and he slowly backs away from them, but one wolf came behind him, spooking him quickly.

"Where you going, kid? I like kitty tigers...especially when they're on my stomach." one wolf said to Max, laughing stupidly.

"I'm in the mood for some tiger meat." another wolf said, right in front of him.

Max definitely wanted to get out of here, but from the looks of those wolves...it seemed definitely impossible and he didn't know what else to do at that point. The lead wolf walks over to the tiger cub and he said, "From here on out, we own you."

"What?" Max asked, fearfully.

"You heard Xi. We own you, kid." another wolf replied.

Xi looked up at Max and said, "You do what we say! Any disputes and you wouldn't like the consequences we got for you...and believe me when we say, it's more painful than you've ever experienced in your short little life."

"We don't care if you're a kid or if you're a baby. We do whatever we want with you." another wolf said, growling at him, showing his fangs at him.

It wasn't long until the wolves showed how dangerous and furious these wolves are and they started pushing him, shoving him down and beating him down to a freaking pulp and that caused Max to see that the world he's surrounded with is not only dangerous, but too horrible to even be caught in the middle of it.

Max whimpers in pain and that's something that the wolves love to see...a tiger cub's fear right in front of them.

On that first night, Max tried to find somewhere where no wolf can find him and hope that maybe they'll leave him alone...but unfortunately for Max, those wolves are quick and easy to find and one crept inside of there, seeing Max lay down on the ground and he lets out a very devious glare at him and he puts his paw on his stomach, forcing him to hold still and he said, "Keep quiet."

Other wolves come along and they all surround him and one of the wolves stripped himself down to his boxer shorts and proceeded to grab Max by the waist, stroke him and just lick his cheek, making Max more and more disgusted by what his actions were doing.

"Kid...you're mine." the wolf told him.

The other wolves joined in as well, each of them removing parts of their clothes and grabbing each part of Max's body parts and Max felt completely disturbed on the inside as this was happening yet again.

Another wolf came in front of Max and placed his paw inside Max's pants and rubbed the lower part of his body and it caused Max to whimper and groan and another one took off his pants and rubbed his bare buttocks and just went at it.

These wolves took full amount of advantage to treat Max like he's thier torture toy solider and whatever they were gonna do with him, they will most likely do it without any ounce of remorse or regrets in them.

The same wolf that started it all basically slams Max's face down to his stomach and he grabbed his paws and placed them on his butt, but when Max quickly removed himself off of it, that made the wolf really furious.

"This is only the first day and already, you're not cooperating with us. If there's one thing I hate...it's that our victims can't take our demands seriously." the wolf growled.

Max definitely feared the worst on what's gonna happen next and those wolves took some rope and tied him by the legs and hands and all of the wolves started molesting him and soon enough, the lead wolf came in and decided to take part in what they're doing and he placed his finger on Max's tail, rubs it and licked it.

Max's eyes were filled with tears as those wolves did whatever they did to him and all of them were laughing at him at how much he's crying and they thought that he could actually handle all of this and the lead wolf said, "Look boys...we've got ourselves a crybaby on our hands."

"He's not even man enough to handle all of what we're doing." another wolf replied.

They all laughed, mocked and scorned at them and just pulled out all the stops to resume torturing Max and a few of them left Max in that state, but one wasn't quite through with him yet and he placed his entire body in front of his and placed his paws on Max's shoulders and licked him in the cheek, face, ear and rubbed him by the waist, where he heard Max moan.

"This is just the beginning." the wolf growled, in a sinster voice.

* * *

If you all witnessed it, what would be the first thing you'd do?


	12. Ch 11: Abuse by Wolves

Part two of the wolves tormenting little Max!

* * *

Chapter 11: Abuse by Wolves

Months have passed by and Max still felt the torture by those wolves and all of the scars, bruises and beat marks pained a very grim story that Max has been victimized by their abuse and torment by them, not to mention get verbally abused in the process that lowered his self-esteem and made him feel like he's worthless.

Max just felt like every day is a fight that he'd be beaten by these wolves and whatever they planned to do to him, he's caught in the middle of it...but it was all too familiar to him.

As the wolves were planning their next trick up their sleeves to make the tiger cub's life more miserable, one of them sees Max just walking past them and one said, "Hey, you!"

Max looked up at them and they immediately burst out laughing at him and one said, "If it isn't the ugly white tiger."

"Why would anyone like this misshapen little runt even exist?" another wolf added.

"The kid's a nobody. I feel so sorry for the parents that gave birth to him. They probably would've been better off without him." another wolf said.

All of those words completely broke Max down and as they saw him start to cry, the torment grows far more worse and that they took full advantage of it. The lead wolf said, "Aw, is he gonna cry again?"

"Like a freaking baby? Come on, baby. I'll dry them out for ya...not!" another wolf said, mocking him.

Max just ran away from them, sobbing uncontrollably while all the other wolves made fun of him and three sets of wolves got in front of him and just shoved him down to the ground and three more came over to him and just laughed, scorned, mocked and made fun of him...and one even did the unthinkable...he peed on him.

The five wolves congratulated the sixth one for urinating on Max and high-fived him and almost immediately, they ganged around as they punched, kicked, clawed and slapped him so many times that it seems like they didn't care if he was hurt or whatever.

All of the other gang members looked on just egging them on and they wanted to be a part of it, just for the fun of it and many other wolves leaped on him and one picked him up by the tail and just threw him down the ground multiple times and they continued tormenting him...so much so that they were throwing stuff at him...any various items they can think of.

And one even came at him with a whip and one shoved him down on the ground and he lets out an evil smirk and said, "Prepare to get your little ass whipped, boy."

Max whimpered at this and as he tried to get away, all the other wolves growled and snarled at him as they got in front of him and the wolf holding the whip gladly whipped him hard, making Max scream and yowl in torment and all of the other wolves were laughing hysterically, howling out loud and jeering at them.

Shortly after that, Max started groaning in pain as some whip marks were all over his back and he started crying softly as he got himself tortured by these wolves day after day and it's like he's their favorite victim; from being beaten up, threatened, molested and other stuff he had to endure...he never thought it would throw at him.

Max sees a river and he's hoping that it'll heal away those whip scars and as he got inside, he winces at the pain when he laid his back against the river and while he was there, he started thinking about all the suffering he had to put up with and how...at five years old could cope with something he shouldn't even deal with.

"Why me?" Max said, with a choked sob.

The sounds of the wolves laughing at him echoed through his mind and he just felt like he was at his limit and he hopes that he'll get out of there...but the one thing that stands in their way are those stupid wolves that made him more miserable every second of the day.

"Those wolves are nothing but monsters." Max whispered.

* * *

Now that is brutal and cruel. Next chapter...you take a guess on what happens next!


	13. Ch 12: Running Away

And this is where Max finally makes a decision for himself!

* * *

Chapter 12: Running Away

Throughout those months that Max was being tortured by those wolves, he's tried so hard to run away from them and escape...but each attempt fails due to the fact that those wolves watch his every move, almost like he's been restricted of his own freedom. For every attempt, he gets beaten, trapped, prisoned and almost burned and for Max...it was like being stuck in a huge rut.

The lead wolf crept over towards Max and all he had on was his underwear and he brought a knife along, just in case he tries to escape yet again and he got closer to him and punched him in the face to wake him up and Max was alarmed by that and he looked up and saw Xi standing there and he fearfully asked, "What do you want from me?"

He then climbs over to Max's side and he said, "You."

Max shuddered at this thought as Xi brought some rope and tied Max's wrists and legs so he wouldn't move at all and he grabbed ahold of Max's body and he stripped him down and started rubbing his buttocks and his sensitive area as Xi stroked him.

Max closed his eyes, wishing this was all over and he started whimpering and moaning at this and he felt really disgusted about this and Xi whispered, "If you get away from all of us, I will cut you into a million pieces, you understand?"

Suddenly, Xi puts his body on top of Max's and attempted to molest him all over again, but Max figured that this will continue to go on and he can't take this anymore and with Xi's eyes closed, Max secretly cut himself off of the ropes off of his wrists and legs too.

Xi stopped for a second and suspected that Max was up to something and he slowly rose his head and got surprised that Max set himself free with those ropes and he lets out a stern growl and said, "Do not resist..."

Xi slowly brought out the knife out of the back of his underwear and wanted to stab him, but he saw that Max was already gone and he twitched his eye out in anger, knowing that the cub is taking a big risk in defying his orders.

He then barked out loud, "THAT BRAT HAS SIGNED HIS DAMN DEATH CERTIFICATE!"

* * *

Uh-oh...what's gonna happen now?! Stay tuned for more!


	14. Ch 13: Runaway Cub

This will be the last time you see these wolves and I bet you're wondering where's Max going?

* * *

Chapter 13: Runaway Cub

Max ran around the entire forest all by himself, just running away from those monsterous wolves that he had to cope with for months and he just felt like he was living in a nightmare that lives in reality and that made him think that the world's a dangerous place to be in. He's been lied to, manipulated by, molested, beaten, threatened and savaged by those wolves and at five years old, he's already fed up with that and made a choice to get out of there by himself.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of thunder and lightning and he knows how much he hates thunderstorms a lot...but it could get a whole lot worse than that.

A distant howling echoed across the night skies and Max stopped himself as he hears the numerous howling that felt like it was coming near and Max shuddered in fear, thinking that they might come after him and just brutally beat the snot out of him to death.

"You made a big mistake, kid."

Max gasped as he turns around and saw Xi and his group of wolves surrounding him everywhere and the fear factor intensified like crazy the minute they stepped in and one wolf said, "You definitely broke the rule here."

"Now we're gonna treat you like we treated our victims that escaped or tried to escape." another wolf added.

"Just leave me alone!" Max exclaimed.

Xi comes behind him and slammed him down to the ground hard and he looked very furious and angry at Max for disobeying his orders and he said, "Why leave now? We were having such fun..."

What Max didn't know is that those wolves carried weapons...weapons that he's not yet ready to know yet and when they brought out the knives, swords and spears...Xi told him, "Now...you'll meet your fate."

What that meant is that they're gonna literally kill Max and as the lightning flashed, all the wolves were ready to attack and Xi said, "You should've listened to us. Consider this your punishment."

And with that, the wolves jumped all over Max, beating him in every which way but loose and he took a huge amount of beatings and scratches all over from them and Max screamed hysterically and when he tried to escape, the wolves grabbed him by the tail and dragged him back to the others and they continued to maliciously beat them up.

He got thrown off by the wolves and landed onto the tree, groaning in pain. Xi was getting ready to murder him, but Max saw another way out of this...he had to run. He ran as fast as he could to get away from them and the others chased him down, hoping that they'll finish what they started off and Xi said, "Whatever it takes, you'll regret what you did to leave us."

Miles away, Max just ran and ran and ran until his legs gave out and he ended up collapsing in on the ground as the rain pounds down the ground and the thunder rumbled louder as ever and Max believes that no one would find him and just leave him alone to die.

While he laid there, a middle aged leopard slowly walked over to him and he saw the five year old white tiger cub just laying there helplessly, all beaten and bloodied up and he could not believe that someone would harm a small child and he looked around to see who left him behind and he picked him up and looked at his face...the one face he did not like to see...a face full of suffering.

"Come, little one. I'll take you somewhere safe." the leopard said.

He puts him on his shoulders and walked his way to take Max somewhere further away from all of this and the leopard could tell that he's all alone and he said, "You'll be safe in no time."

* * *

Where's that person taking Max? You'll know coming up!


	15. Ch 14: You're Safe Now

Now you can guess where Max is now...

* * *

Chapter 14: You're Safe Now

Max slowly opened his eyes and he finds himself inside a room and he had no idea where he is and why he's here, but he somehow assumes that he's gonna be in big trouble again and the minute he sat up, he saw some shaolin wraps around his body and he kinda tensed up a little bit because he's not sure who did it.

Then, he heard some footsteps coming in and he thought that it might be one of the wolves coming to finish the job, so he hid on the bed with the covers wrapped around him, whimpering in fear and shaking at the same time.

Suddenly, the cover slowly rises up and Max was so scared that someone might harm him and he felt someone's hand on his back...in which that feeling was different. It wasn't a shove or a swap, but it was very gentle like someone there for him.

"Do not be afraid."

Max rose his head up and he sees a leopard right in front of him and he seemed a little scared that he might do something to him and he asked, "Where am I?"

"You are at the Bao Gu Orphanage." the leopard replied.

Max turns and sees pretty much everything all around him; a roof over his head, a bed and barely anything there and he looks at the window and sees random amounts of kids playing there and Max became very unfamiliar with this kind of surroundings and he turns to the leopard and asked, "How did I get here?"

"Well, I was walking by that forest and when I saw you laying on the ground...I figured that a little guy like you shouldn't be out there all alone in the rain and I was surprised that no one came to find you and you were badly hurt, so I took you here to get some shelter and medical care. So here we are." the leopard answered.

Max was surprised that someone like him has actually saved him and didn't know that there were people like that before and he asked, "So...you saved my life?"

"Pretty much." the leopard said, with a chuckle.

"Well...thank you, mister..." Max began, but didn't know his name yet.

The leopard lets out a smile and totally forgot to introduce himself to the cub and said, "Forgive me. I'm Shanghao. I'm the guardian and second caretaker at Bao Gu Orphanage here. What's your name?"

"I'm Maximus...but you can call me Max, for short." Max replied, in a shy tone.

Shanghao looked up at him and he could tell from those scars on him that he's been having some huge problems prior to this event and he asked, "Where are your parents?"

Max flattened his ears down to that subject and he wasn't quite sure to share it with Shanghao because they just knew each other for a little while and he's not quite used to strangers anyway, but the look on Max's face proved Shanghao that he had a grim upbringing and he puts his paw on Max's shoulder and said, "You can tell me."

"I don't know if I can." Max said, softly.

"Trust me." Shanghao replied.

He heard those words a lot from his mom before he got taken advantaged of and he was reluctant in trusting him and he asked, "You won't hurt me, won't you?"

"Max...I would never do anything to hurt you. I love children and I would help them out in any way I can." Shanghao replied.

Max looked him in the eyes to see if he was really telling the truth and at that age, he's very shy and unsure of himself, but looking at Shanghao...he felt like maybe he should try to tell him everything and he did explain everything about his parents; from being beaten by to being left behind by some dangerous wolves and in every explicit detail made Shanghao surprised and very shocked that he had to go through that.

"What kind of parents were they?" asked Shanghao.

Max started crying right away and he said, "I don't understand why they would do this to me."

Shanghao immediately gave Max a hug and for the tiger cub, the feeling was something new and he didn't really expect that to happen, but he immediately melted into the hug and just cried on Shanghao's shoulder and the leopard said to him, "I don't like it when parents hurt their own children and then leave them behind. It's just upsetting to me."

"Maybe those wolves are right. No family would ever want someone like me." Max said, tearfully.

"Don't ever say that, Max. You will have a family...one that will take good care of you, protect you and give you all the love you need." Shanghao replied.

Max started to doubt that statement and he said, "But what if someone can take advantage of me? Like...molest me?"

"That would never happen. I promise you that I'll be here every step of the way and sooner or later, you will have a family that you can go home to and feel safe with. But you have to believe it." Shanghao added.

"Believe it?" asked Max.

"Yes. I can promise you that they'll love you. I believe in you, little Maximus." Shanghao said.

Max blinked his eyes for a second and all of those words completely sunk in and he hopes that everything he said was right, despite the fact that he does have his little doubts. Shanghao rubbed his head and he said, "You'll be okay here."

* * *

And that's the exclusive character I mentioned to you on my last story where Max had his 9th birthday; Shangao. Now you'd think that Max has been through enoug, but it's only just beginning...


	16. Ch 15: Picking on the Tiger Cub

So far...we've seen Max being beaten by his dad, molested by his mother and totured by some savage wolves...but this ain't the end of it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Picking on the Tiger Cub

Soon enough, Max makes his way to the cafeteria to get some food and what he did not expect was to have several different kids looking at him and they saw the fact that this is a white tiger and they assumed that he might be the wrong tiger and almost immediately, they began to take advantage of his black and white stripes.

"Who let that tiger in?"

"I thought most tigers are orange and black, not black and white?"

"So why is he on our orphanage? Geez, if Tigress was bad, this kid must be worse."

Most of them were laughing at him and Max felt a very bad vibe between them and figured that this could be a challenge he could face further more worse than that and when he stood in the line, waiting for his turn, a teenage warthog thought it was a good idea to poke him and he poked Max on the back several times, much to the amusement of his friends.

Max felt a flicker on his ear, causing the warthog to laugh and said, "Stop it!"

"Stop it!" the warthog mocked.

Max tried to focus on getting his food, but the older kids talking about him made it very hard to ignore and out of nowhere, three pre-teen panthers came over to him and shoved him down to the floor for the whole cafeteria to see and laugh at.

"Look at his stripes! Aren't those the ugliest stripes you've ever seen in your life?" one panther exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't need any white tigers around here! We perfer the orange and black ones!" one random teenager shouted.

Max got himself up and he desperately wanted to get away from them, but out of nowhere...someone threw food at him and the rest of the kids wanted in too and the cub got pelted by mounds of food and Max quickly ran out of the cafeteria, but not before one older panther comes forward and said, "You don't belong here! No family would ever want you!"

It was only the first day at the orphanage and already Max has been cast out and when he finally did escape, he could still hear the kids laughing at him and he feels a huge amount of hurt all over again and figured that this is a lot worse than being molested by his mom or tormented by those wolves out there.

He just walked towards the hallways, his clothes filled with thrown food and he stopped and broke down crying and he had always thought that adults were a little harsh, but no...the kids are also the same way, only much more crueler than ever.

Shanghao comes by and he sees Max crying and sees the food stains all over his clothes and he realized that he's been picked on and he said, "Let's get you cleaned up, kid."

Minutes went by and Shanghao brought in some clean clothes for Max, a little grey vest and some sweatpants and he dressed him up so he could have some decent clothes and Shanghao said, "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"What have I done wrong this time?" asked Max, with tears falling down his face.

"You didn't do anything. They're just mean, that's all." Shanghao replied.

Max sighed sadly and just lowered his head down and said, "They called me 'ugly' and they said that my stripes are ugly."

Shanghao strongly disagreed with this and he said, "No, they're not. Your stripes are what makes you a tiger. It's who you are."

"But I'm ugly." Max replied.

"Stop that now. You are not ugly. You can't let anything they say get you down. They just want to take advantage of you and keep you from getting a family. You are who you are...and you're very wonderful, bright, sweet and a gentle soul. Those are the qualities you have and if they don't respect it, it's their problem." Shanghao added.

Max sighed at this and he looked at Shanghao in the eye and he said, "Maybe I should just hide."

Shanghao couldn't bear to see this kid so sad and so alone and he knows that he's not alone and he's got someone to guide him through and he wants to help Max in any way possible and he said to the cub, "Max...that's not a way to solve this. You're stronger than that."

"No, I'm not." Max replied, sadly.

"Yes, you are. Please believe me...you've got a lot going for you. I can see it in you. You may not know it now, but you'll know soon enough." Shanghao said, before he left.

Max sat down on his bed and just laid down there, looking at the ceiling and he looks back on all the stuff he had to deal with and adding to being picked on at the orphanage makes him feel like he's still not good enough and that no family would ever want him.

"I'm gonna be an orphan forever." Max said, tearfully.

* * *

Bullies is the hugest ordeal for Max. Will he get through this? Stick around and you'll see!


	17. Ch 16: Gaining Trust

Max learns the one thing he's never had in his life...how to gain some trust.

* * *

Chapter 16: Gaining Trust

An hour has passed by since that Max got teased by some older orphans who completely made him miserable on the first day and he still laid there on the bed, just thinking things over and his ears perked up when he heard someone knocking on the door and he turns around and sees someone coming in with a bowl of food and as he got out of the mat, he saw the caretaker of the orphanage coming in to check on him.

"I brought you some food. I usually wouldn't let the children eat in their rooms, but I figured I might as well give you some...in case you were hungry." she said, offering Max some food.

Max's stomach was rumbling during the past hour and he was in a need for some food anyway and he silently accepted the bowl and there was just some dumplings and noodles. The caretaker gave him a spoon and Max wasn't sure if she was there to offer him food or to hurt him...but his stomach spoke for itself and the caretaker lets out a quiet chuckle and said, "Sounds like you're really hungry."

He started eating the dumplings and it was like nothing he ever tasted before and he couldn't believe how good it was and he started chowing down on the noodles and he started to like those and from the look on the caretaker's face, she was definitely satisfied.

"I've heard about the ruckus back at the cafeteria earlier today. And I want to let you know that those kids who did this to you...it will be handled." the caretaker said.

"How'd you know?" asked Max.

"Shangao told me about it." she replied.

That kinda surprised Max because he didn't expect someone like Shangao to tell him what happened and he only said, "Oh."

"Maximus...he also told me everything about you. I just couldn't understand why someone like you gets hurt in their whole life." she said.

Max didn't really like talking about this because of his fear of being taken advantaged of again and he added, "Maybe it's because I was born."

"That is not true. Things like that are never your fault." she added.

The caretaker couldn't allow Max to blame himself for something he never did and all she could do is just give him a hug and make sure that he'll be okay and that he'll have a family someday and she said, "Me and Shanghao will make sure you get yourself adopted by a loving and caring family."

"They wouldn't even want me." Max said, almost tearfully.

"You never know unless you try. All you have to do is just believe and look at the parents that are gonna adopt you." the caretaker added.

Max wiped the tears from his eyes and replied, "How do I know if it's the one?"

"You'll just know. But all I can tell you is just believe in yourself. Keep the faith, sweetheart." she said, tilting his chin.

Max looked up at the sheep and he could see that this is one person he sees as the mother figure he never had before; one who's that gentle, kind and is willing to help him in any way. He then nods his head and is gonna try his best to make sure that he'll have a family.

"Miss Faye. Ryo just threw up again." Shangao replied.

Miss Faye lets out an exasperated sigh and said, "That's the eleventh time today."

She left the room and turns back to Max and said, "Enjoy your food, sweetie."

After they left, Max continued on eating his food and hopes that he'll get a family someday...but he hopes that he's gonna need a lot of help to let go of the memories of his birth parents because that's like a big scar in the back of his mind that might take a long time to heal.

* * *

It's a start for Max. And I thought that Ryo would be mentioned on this fic. Hope you don't mind, SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Stay tuned for more!


	18. Ch 17: Haunting Nightmares

Mix in all of Max's fears and cram them into one nightmare...

* * *

Chapter 17: Haunting Nightmares

_Nightmare_

_Max runs all over the forest all alone and he's trying to find his way back to the orphanage, but it becomes extremely difficult when he's being chased by two monsters and that made him run as fast as he can before he even gets caught, but all of a sudden...the two were standing right in front of him ready to strike._

_They leap down to right where he's standing and Max quickly dashed out of there in time and he's still running and when he finally did get away, it wasn't the end of it just yet._

_He soon sees the wolves that he got held up with as they surrounded him and that made him even more frightened than anything in the world and Xi laughed maliciously and said, "Thought you'd come back and find us, huh?"_

_"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Max screamed._

_"Shut up! Everything was your fault!" another wolf growled._

_Xi reveals his sword and when he points it at Max, he said to him, "Now you're gonna get yours...little boy!"_

_Xi throws it at Max, but immediately dodges it in full speed and he just ran for his life as the wolves ran right behind him and the five year old cub was just in fear for his life and on top of the wolves on his back, his birth parents were also right behind him, wanting to kill him._

_It was like it couldn't get any worse than that and he suddenly fell down to a huge hole and fell down some hills until he reached an abandoned building. Max groans in pain and he sits up, looks around and wonders where he are...but wherever he is, at least he lost them._

_He heard some distant laughter further away and he looks around and sees all the teenage bullies coming in to make his life much worse as they all went around him, calling him names, pointing and laughing at him and it made him feel like he's severely trapped._

_Max covered his head to make them all go away, but they refused to stop...especially when they threw random stuff at him and all of those kids turned into real-life killing monsters. Something that Max was definitely scared beyond his worst dreams._

_"Kill the white tiger cub!"_

_Soon enough, he found himself surrounded by those monsters as they got all over him, each other beating them down and biting him, causing him to yowl and he runs away, but ends up getting trapped in the same room with them along with the wolves and his birth parents all looking forward to kill._

_The dark shadows kept getting closer and closer to Max and he started screaming for help and then..._

Reality

Max woke up screaming and panting and he looks around and sees himself in the same room at the orphanage and that nightmare was just painful to him and just then, Shangao comes in there and he saw Max looking really scared and heard his whimpering and the leopard asked, "Are you okay?"

Max got to Shangao's side and started crying and that's when the leopard knew that he had a nightmare that was so scary. The leopard responded with a sympathetic purr and he whispered, "It was all a dream. It's gonna be okay."

"Never leave me all alone." Max sobbed.

Shangao silently shushed him and hugged him tightly and said, "Don't worry. I'm right here."

* * *

Shangao is really a good protector, huh? Stay tuned for more!


	19. Ch 18: Targeted

You'd think it couldn't get any worse...but it does for Max.

* * *

Chapter 18: Targeted

Max stayed in his room and he just wrapped himself around that dark period of memories plagued by his mother molesting him and figured that that it was still his fault for not stopping it and how he allowed that to happen and is not fully understanding that it's not going away no matter how many times he forgot about it.

Suddenly, he hears some kids walking through the door and sure enough, it's the same pre-teen orphans that bullied him on the first day and they immediately pointed at his black and white stripes and laughed at him, making some very rude comments about it.

"Where did you get the black and white stripes from, the panda fairy?" one asked.

"Last I recall, their fur is orange and black and why do you have black and white?" another added.

"Man, you make me sick with your stupid fur."

They all made fun of Max's stripes and it really bugged him to the point where he just wanted to hide and when they saw him walking away, more teasing intensified.

"What's the matter? You gonna cry, you big baby?"

Most of them started doing some mock crying to get Max all riled up, but for them...it never came, which is just how they like it. But that didn't stop them from going above and beyond the mean factor. They actually came in and beat up Max to no end and threw some stuff at him and on top of that, they kicked, punched and slammed him down to the ground.

All Max did was just scream, groan in pain and cry for help...but to his horror, it never even came. He just figured that no one would come to rescue him and that they were gonna beat him until he's bloody pulp and one teenager kicked Max in the sensitive area and that caused them to laugh hysterically and jeer at him.

"No family will come to adopt you. You're just pathetic!" one teen said, slapping Max in the head.

"Stop it this instant!"

They all turned around and saw Ms. Faye coming in and she looked completely furious at their actions to torment Max and she asked, "Have you no shame?"

"What shame?" one pre-teen asked.

"Yeah, he's just a puny little runt." another stated.

"I mean, it's not like we were gonna go and use a bat to beat him down and see some blood come off of him." another one added.

One of the pre-teen elbowed the other for blabbing about the plan to Ms. Faye and she really got upset about what they intend to do to little Max and she said to them, "You boys leave this cub alone. Just for that, no dinner for you tonight."

"What?!" the pre-teens asked.

Shangao quickly came over to see what the fuss was all about and he heard Max cry softly and the leopard looked up at the teen orphans and just lets out a very stern growl to warn them and he said, "If I hear anything about you messing with Max again, believe me when I say that you will not like what I do. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for torturing a 5 year old cub."

Most of them took Shangao's advice and just left the room immediately and as the leopard looks up at Max, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Max slowly looks up at Shangao with tears in his eyes and he asked, "Where were you?"

"I heard you scream and I wanted to find out what's wrong. And when I saw Ms. Faye with those boys, I had the feeling that they were up to something." Shanghao added.

Max sniffled and just wiped his eyes and he said, "They made fun of my stripes again."

"Max...remember what we talked about? Don't let anything they say get to you. You're one of a kind." Shangao replied.

Max sighed heavily and he said, "No, I'm not."

"Max...you are. And Shangao's right. You are not all of those things they said. You just have to tell yourself, 'I am somebody'." Ms. Faye added.

"I am?" asked Max.

"Yes, you are somebody. You just have to tell yourself that you are." Shangao replied.

Soon enough, Shangao brought in some shaolin wraps to cover a few scrapes and cuts these guys gave him and he said, "All better?"

"A little." Max added.

Somehow, Max caught himself being ridiculed and hated by a couple of adolescent orphans who looked up at him and just scorned at him in disgust based on the fact that he's a white tiger and since they've never seen one before, they took full advantage of him.

But he sees those teens that beat him up in his room and they were completely furious at him and one of them stepped up to him and said, "Ms Faye and that leopard saved you for now, but we ain't finished with you."

"Yeah, we'll finish what we started." another teen added.

As they walked away, the feeling of fear seemed to take Max over and wonders if he's ever gonna have a family...but he remembers the words that Ms. Faye and Shangao said to him that he has to be somebody and never let anyone get in his way. He hopes that he'll take those words to heart if his faith isn't shaken.

* * *

And even when he's down, he'll eventually grow stronger. Stay tuned!


	20. Ch 19: Father Figure

Something about Shangao that Max had never had before and the perfect word to describe him...

* * *

Chapter 19: Father Figure

A month has passed by since Max was at the orphanage and Shangao made his way to Max's room to check on him for a bit and as he came in the room, he saw Max sitting on his bed, looking really sad and he could tell something was bothering him and he asked, "What's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing." he replied, sadly.

Shangao could tell from the sound of his voice that something is definitely bothering him and he said, "Max...come on. I know when something's wrong with you."

Max felt reluctant to say what he felt to Shangao, but he knows he trusts him enough to tell him the reason why he felt so sad...that and because he knows that Shanghao has his ways of telling him what's wrong and he lets out a very sad sigh and told him, "It was adoption day."

"Well, what happened?" asked Shangao.

"I did what you told me to just come out and see if any parents are the ones for me to be adopted with and when some parents came, they looked at me, but they didn't really want me because I'm not normal enough and they chose a bunny. They liked him better than me." Max explained, with tears streaming down his face.

Shangao seemed completely heartbroken by the fact that some parents chose a cute bunny over Max and Max concluded saying, "They like him because he looked cuter."

"He couldn't be. You're wonderful, Max." Shangao added.

Max wished he could believe it's true, but from what had happened...he just didn't seem to believe it and replied, "I'm nothing."

"Hey...what did I tell you? You're not nothing. As I told you, you are someone...you're one of a kind. I've told you this at least a hundred times." Shangao replied, trying to boost Max up.

"What's the point in having a family if no one wants me?" asked Max.

"No...no, no, no, no. Don't give up on yourself. You have a lot of potential. What you have is very special...something that no other orphan has." Shangao stated.

Max looks at the leopard in the eye and asked, "What?"

"You have a heart of gold...and strength." Shangao replied.

Max rose his eyebrow, thinking that Shangao was pulling his leg, but when he saw the look in the leopard's face, he knew that it was one of those 'I mean it' looks and he asked, "Look at me...I'm small, weak and worthless."

"Quit talking down about yourself. You are strong and I believe you will overcome everything in your way." Shangao replied.

"How do you know?" asked Max, still unsure.

Shangao knelt down to his level and he pointed somewhere in Max's chest and Max looked down and asked, "In my tummy?"

"No...in your heart. You can do anything you set your mind to. Any obstacle you face, you will get through it...ten fold. But you have to believe in yourself." Shangao added.

Never did Max hear any kinds of words that Shangao told him and for some reason...it totally clicked inside of him that really made him feel like he is someone. It just never fully grasped him and when he looked at Shangao's eyes, he can tell that he believes in him and it instills that he's never giving up on him no matter what and that he's there for him.

"That's all it takes?" asked Max.

"Yes. And I do believe you have what it takes. Whatever comes your way, you're gonna get through it." Shangao stated.

Max blinked his eyes a few times and he received a hug from Shangao and the leopard lets out a small purr and he said, "You have such a good heart. And I hope you keep your hopes alive. A family will love you and will give you nothing but love. I can see it."

Soon after, Shangao left the cub alone for a while, leaving Max to think about everything Shangao said and he does see him as the father he wanted to have and he whispered, "He does believe in me..."

* * *

Does that sound like a father figure or what? We got more coming up!


	21. Ch 20: Challenging

More challenges for the little white tiger cub...

* * *

Chapter 20: Challenging

Months have passed by and Max has tried hard to get used to gain confidence with himself to find a family fit for him, but there are many roadblocks that got in the way of that...the bullies have been relentlessly tormenting him and made him miserable than ever...mostly the pre-teen orphans who continously give Max a hard time because most parents were considering adopting him. They beat him, kicked, shoved and punched him down to prevent him from getting every adopted parent interested in him.

It's heavy to face those burdens when he's the age of six and Max has faced every burden that laid out for him in his life and it always left him wondering where did he go wrong, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Why he received it to him so harshly, he had no idea. But he never forgot what Shangao said to him that it'll get better soon. But how soon is soon?

Max tried his best to play with kids his age, but his shyness overtakes him because he fears that those bullies would come and spoil the fun for him and ends up hiding in his room. But he spends his time with Shangao just doing some fun things so he can try to live a normal childhood as much as possible and taught him a few things too.

And of course...Shangao has to bring in extra protection for Max in case someone tries to mess with him or something and he's very protective of the young six year old cub, like his own son.

One day, Shangao comes over to the cafeteria and finds Max sitting alone, eating his food and he thought he might need some company and he sat down and said, "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." Max replied.

Shangao figured that Max was used to being alone, but he wanted to make sure that he's right here and before he has the opportunity to say something, Max asked, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Well...I had thought that you might be hungry and I wanted to bring you over here after Ms. Faye called for dinner." Shangao replied.

"Oh, okay. I was waiting for you to come anyway." Max added.

Shangao nodded in agreement and he started eating his own food and as they were both eating, Max looked at Shangao and said, "Is there any reason why those bullies pick on me?"

"Max...as I've mentioned to you, they do it because they feel afraid or they're jealous and they know what it feels like to be picked on, so they pick on others to get that same reaction to make them look cool. But it's not. It's hurtful and it's wrong." Shangao replied.

"I've done everything you told me...like show myself around adopted parents, but every chance I get, they beat me to it or they stop me." Max replied.

"Have you kept trying?" asked Shangao.

"A hundred times. And still nothing." Max said, sadly.

Shangao looked at Max in the eye and he said, "You have to remember that life will have it's challenges. But you have to face them head-on and overcome those. There are many things about you; you're kind, wonderful, compassionate, playful, smart, funny...and those are just many of the million great things about you...something that every parent would love to have."

Those words gave Max a small smile and Shangao noticed it and he smiled at him too and the leopard told him, "Don't change anything about yourself. Stay who you are and keep believing in yourself. And stay strong. You have so much potential."

"Potential?" asked Max.

"You have something special inside of you. And it's that something that will get you a family." Shangao added.

All Max could do is just smile and nod his head in understanding and the two continued eating with each other and Max does think of Shangao as his father and he's really happy to have someone like him come his way.

* * *

Good advice for a leopard. More coming your way!


	22. Ch 21: Striking a Cub

The pre-teen bullies come back with a vengance!

* * *

Chapter 21: Striking A Cub

Most of the pre-teen bullies still feel threatened by Max's existence and that he'll actually have a chance of having an adopted family and one warthog said, "We've got to get rid of this brat."

"Any suggestions?" asked a teenage rhino.

The warthog thought long and hard about this until he got this grand scheme of an idea that could be considered crazy enough to work and he said, "Okay...how about we scare him with some swords?"

Three mountain lions took huge interest in that sword idea and one said, "Sweet! I love that idea, man!"

The warthog deviously smirked at this idea and he said, "And I'll get my little staff to poke him and beat him in the head and we all come and pound him to mush."

"How are we gonna find a sword though?" asked another mountain lion.

The rhino brings in a couple of swords of his own and passes them onto each and every single one of them and the warthog was ready for his revenge on the little cub and said, "That cub will learn his own place...and it ain't here!"

With no time, they immediately went out of their room and crept towards the halls where they wouldn't get themselves caught and the warthog lead the rest of them on as they find Max and soon enough, he sees the cub just coming out of the bathroom and the warthog smirked at him and he whispered, "It's showtime..."

Most of them were running and hiding so they wouldn't be seen, but Max's ears perked up a different story that he heard someone following him and he turned around to see who it was, but it was no one. He didn't know what's going on, but he pretty much knew that something's wrong here. So, he walked his way to his room and at the same time, the warthog and his friends were going after him without Max's knowledge.

Finally, when one mountain lion comes behind Max, he immediately shoved him down the floor and Max was deeply alarmed by this and when he turned around, he saw the warthog coming at him with a staff and attempted to whack Max with it, but Max immediately ran away and the teens chased him down quickly and as soon as he almost made it out of the hall, three swords were thrown and it nearly hit Max in the head and it hit the wall and when Max turned around, one mountain lion exclaimed, "Missed!"

"Could've aimed it at his big head." another mountain cat replied.

Regardless of that, the teens came together to take down Max and the warthog looked at him with a very menacing look and he said, "Forget the head. Let's just beat him."

With that, they went all out and just slugged Max down and pounded him as hard as they could and the warthog used his staff and whack Max heavy and all the cub did was scream in terror for help and all the teens were laughing at him while in this ordeal and as Max saw the swords, he assumed that they were gonna kill him and that made him more afraid than anything.

The sound of Max's scream really made one of teens think that someone might hear so the rhino took it upon himself to strangle Max's neck and choke him so he couldn't breathe and Max's scream went more louder and louder and the warthog said to him, "Shut up! You'll never have a family! Not as long as we're around! And there ain't no one to come to your rescue!"

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!"

All of them turned around to see a very furious Shangao standing there and growling at the teens strangling Max and the rhino quickly lets the cub down in fear and the warthog looked at the leopard and said, "We were just taking care of business."

"QUIET!"

"All right...all right, we'll be quiet." the mountain lion quickly said.

"You just couldn't leave Max alone, could ya?" Shangao growled.

Suddenly, the leopard sees the staff and a couple of swords in the teens' possession and that fueled his anger more and he asked, "Where were you planning to do with those?"

"We were gonna scare Max off with it and then Davin said we can beat him up!" the moutain lion replied, in a panic.

The warthog groaned at the fact that the mountain lion blabbed about the whole plan and he said, "Roman..."

Shangao growled angrily at this and he said, "Wait until I tell this to Ms. Faye."

Max slowly crawled out of their presence and right behind Shangao and the leopard stared at all of them and he said, "You've had fair warning."

At Max's room

Shangao wrapped Max around with some shaolin wraps to cover the bruises and he looked up at him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Uh-huh." Max replied.

"I have never known this to happen. What I don't understand is why they would go to extreme lengths to bully you?" asked Shangao.

Max sighed heavily and he replied, "I don't know either. But I thought for sure I was gonna die."

"I'm just glad I came when I did. I don't think these boys will mess with you anymore. Me and Ms. Faye made sure of that." Shangao replied.

Max was curious to see what he did to them, but Shangao told him, "Don't you worry. I won't let anything else happen to you. That's a promise."

Max really felt safe and secure around his guardian and he just immediately hugged him tightly and he asked, "Can you hold me?"

Shangao held Max as closely as he can and the leopard lets out a gentle purr and Max does feel completely protected and it gave him self-assurance that he's always there for him no matter what.

* * *

Many of you might wonder what did Shangao did those these bullies? All I can tell you is that he took care of it. And no, he didn't beat them up. You guys can take a few guesses for yourselves. Stay tuned for more!


	23. Ch 22: New Guardian

And this is where we meet Mako!

* * *

Chapter 22: New Guardian

A few weeks after, Shangao goes to the front of the Bao Gu Orphanage to find an panda coming in the building and he was curious to see what he's coming in for and as he got inside, he sees the guy with kids of his own and he was completely surprised by how much he's gotten. He comes towards him, but Ms. Faye steps in front of him and she said, "Hello, Shangao."

"Good Morning, Ms. Faye." Shangao replied.

"We have someone new working for us for a day at the orphanage and from what I hear, he's really good with kids." Ms. Faye said.

"I can see that because he's got so many of his own." Shangao replied, focusing only on the kids.

Soon after, the panda comes to Ms. Faye and he said, "Did you get any new kids? It seemed much bigger on my last visit."

Ms. Faye laughs at this and she looks at the panda and replied, "We've got some new ones, Mako."

Soon after, Ms. Faye looks at Shangao and she immediately came to her sense and said, "Shangao, this is Mako Bushido-Akio. He'll be our volunteer today."

The leopard shook the panda's hand and he said, "How do you do?"

"Pretty good. You?" asked Mako.

"Couldn't be better." Shangao replied.

Mako nods his head and he said to the leopard, "Thought I'd come by to help out with the orphans for the day and my kids can look around to see if they need a new brother or sister."

"How many kids you have?" asked Shanghao.

"Twenty-plus." Mako answered.

Shanghao got completely surprised with that number of kids Mako has and he said, "Must be a busy guy."

Mako chuckled softly at this and he replied, "No, most of those are adopted and I have 9 biological children."

Ms. Faye began to take Mako to the other parts of the orphanage to see what he'll do today while Shanghao makes his way to the hall to check on Max and see how he's doing and when he got inside, he saw Max draw on his bed and as he went in, the leopard said, "Hey, Max."

Max looks up and he sees the leopard standing there and said, "Hi, Shangao."

He walks over to him and kneels down to his level and asked, "How ya been?"

"I'm okay. Just drawing something." Max replied.

Shangao gets closer to what Max is drawing and he sees a picture of Max with a huge family and that Shanghao's in it and that really touched him deeply that he wants him to be a part of a random family and he said, "That's a brilliant picture, Max."

"Thanks. It's just in case I don't get adopted that I want you as my dad." Max said.

Shangao chuckled at this and he felt flattered by this and he said, "Aw, Max...I appreciate what you're saying. And I'm glad you think of me as your father. But I still believe that you'll find a family."

Max looks at Shangao for a second and he said, "Yeah, but I want you in it too."

The leopard nuzzled him for comfort and Max responds with a small purr and said, "I'll always think of you as my son."

Minutes later, Max was sitting by the window, just looking outside for a while and he was just minding his own business and suddenly, he hears the door open and when he turned around, he saw this panda come in and he got a little nervous as to why he's here or who he is and he responded by just hiding.

"Aw, come on...I'm not gonna hurt you."

Max was really afraid of new people that came in his room and he couldn't tell from stranger or friend and the unknown was really fearful to him and when he heard the footsteps reach towards the bed, the white tiger cub just super nervous and slowly backed away and the panda reached out his hand to ensure that he's harmless.

"Why don't you come out?"

"I'm...I'm afraid." Max replied.

"What are you afraid of?" the panda said, in a gentle tone.

Max was silent after that because he was really shy around new people and the panda could definitely understand that feeling and he said, "Why don't you come on out and tell me?"

Max wasn't really sure what he was gonna do, but he reluctantly crawled out of there and faced him and the panda smiled at him and said, "Don't be shy, little one."

"What are you doing here?" asked Max.

He sat down on the bed and he replied, "I'm just here volunteering at the orphanage today and hoping to brighten every kids' day...maybe yours."

"Me?" asked Max, surprisedly.

"Yeah. What's your name, little guy?"

"Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max. I'm Mako."

Mako lets out his paw, hoping for a handshake from him and Max looks at him for a while he already met him and coaxed him out from under his bed and the cub accepts his handshake and Max already felt like he could grow to like this guy and Mako asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Since I was five." Max replied.

"Did you get adopted yet?" asked Mako, in a gentle tone.

Max shook his head stating 'no' and Mako could tell that this kid needed a family, but the worry lines on his face paint a different story that he might be really shy or a little nervous about wanting to have one and he said, "Why not?"

"Because...I'm not really sure of myself if anyone really wants me." Max replied.

Mako blinked his eyes a few times and he took a huge interest to the tiger cub and he asked, "How old are you?"

"Six."

"Wow...you must be a really big cub, huh?" Mako said, smiling.

"No...I'm still really little." Max added.

Mako looked at him for a while and how despite his size, he could see a sense of potential with this kid and he stated, "I've heard that little people can do big things too. And I can predict that you'll be a part of something special."

"Shangao told me the same thing too." Max said.

Mako patted the cub's head and he said, "He sounds like a good person."

One look at Mako and Max can see that he's a good person to talk to, more so than Shangao and he started to get used to him and could see that this is someone he will most definitely get along with soon and Mako said, "I can be your friend...if you want to."

Mako once again stuck out his hand, hoping to offer a friendship between these two and as Max was very quick to accept it because he's unlike any person he's ever known before and Mako smiled and said, "My kids will definitely like you."

"Kids?" asked Max.

"Mm-hmm. I have a lot of them." Mako replied.

Soon enough, Shangao comes in the room and sees Max and Mako together and he seemed pretty impressed with how they got along so quickly and Max seemed much more open to him, which is really a huge breakthrough for him because he'd never open up to strangers except for him or Ms. Faye. He started smiling and he just knew in an instant that Max would make a friend.

He gently knocks the door and both Mako and Max turned around to see Shangao standing there and he said, "I see you've met little Maximus."

"Yeah, he's a very bright and wonderful kid. A little shy, but really friendly." Mako added.

Shangao came in and got down to Max's level and he asked the cub, "What do you think of Mr. Mako?"

Max looked up at both of them and then he turned to Shangao and replied, "He's a good guy. At first, I was kinda scared because I thought he'd be a stranger, but looking at him now, he's really nice and kind and really good to talk to and understands kids."

Shangao chuckled softly and he started to become really impressed with how Max opened up to Mako so quickly and he looked at the panda and started to realize that he's really good with kids. He said to him, "Max must really like you."

"I'm starting to like him too." Mako agreed.

Soon enough, some of Mako's kids came to find their dad in this one room and some of the younger ones were immediately in awe when they first saw Max for the first time and they couldn't help but be around him and Max was a little nervous at to how they're starting to like him all of a sudden and one asked, "Who is he, dad?"

"This is Max. Max, these are my children; Jared, Dakota, Crash Bang, Logan and Tae Kwan Do." Mako added.

Max got really shy towards them and he said, "Hi..."

"Hey, little guy." Jared said, friendly.

Shangao was pretty much impressed with how much they're into Max and he said, "Sounds like you got some friends, Max."

Then, Shangao turned to Mako for a minute and asked him if he could talk to him in the hallway and soon after, they left, leaving the kids alone to play with him.

* * *

Shangao's got to give Mako a little background on Maximus. Brace yourselves!


	24. Ch 23: The Truth About Max

And Shangao reveals to Mako all about Max.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Truth About Max

Shangao and Mako made their way outside and they started talking about Max and Mako felt like he's really interested in taking him home with him and Shangao agreed with that, but he wanted to clear some thing about him first and he said to him, "I'm glad that you like Max a lot, but there's a few things about him that I think you should know first."

Mako nodded his head in agreement and needed some information about him and he said, "I'm listening."

Shangao lets out a deep sigh and wasn't sure how to begin how he got to the orphanage or his early life in particular, but he knows that the latter part was definitely a hard one to put into words and he looked at him in the eye and said, "Max was never this outgoing and open with anyone before, except for me. He's not used to strangers at all because he feared that someone might come and actually harm him or take advantage of him."

Mako rose his eyebrow at this and he asked, "Take advantage?"

"Yes. From what I'm told...Max was victimized by his own parents when he was a baby cub." Shangao said.

That really shocked Mako that the cub's own parents would harm him and Shangao continued on saying, "His father had beaten him up, slammed him to the walls, used an iron fist to punch him out and treated him harshly and his mother hated him as well, but when he was four...his mother molested him. That's the part that really got me fired up because who could ever molest a cub as young as he is? Both parents hated that they were parents to begin with and the father went to prison and his mother abandoned him just last year and said that he's useless and a pathetic excuse for a son. And some wolves came in and just tortured him to no end. How can someone so young go through so many burdens in his life?"

Mako was definitely speechless after hearing what Max had endured so early and he was really saddened by what this kid went through and didn't know what to think of it.

"Since then, Max had nightmares about that and doubts himself that he'll ever be a part of a family that will love and care for him. He's afraid that the same thing might happen to him again." Shangao stated.

"That's awful. Just awful." Mako said, breathlessly.

"I know...how can anyone hurt their own child? It makes me angry just thinking about it." Shangao added, with a hidden growl.

Mako went back to the room and saw Max playing with the kids and he thought about the cub so much that he just felt like he wants to take him to his house and make sure he's well-protected and loved like all of his kids do. He lets out a heavy sigh and turns back to Shangao and said to him, "Has anyone came by to adopt him?"

"Not yet. I just hope he has the opportunity though." Shangao replied, with a deep sigh.

"I wish I could be of help." Mako stated.

Mako continued to look at Max playing with his kids and he couldn't help but wonder if he took him home with him, he'd definitely feel safe and secure right now.

"You're thinking about adopting Max, aren't you?" asked Shangao.

Mako looked at the leopard in response to that question and he replied, "Yes, I do. I believe he can be well-adjusted to my home with nonstop love and care."

The leopard thought about this for a while and he really felt like the cub should be in good hands already and maybe Mako could make a good fit. He said to him, "How's this...if you promise to be there for Max and help him, I'll consider you adopting him."

Mako agreed with this and he felt like he was gonna get that opportunity to adopt Max and he knows he will do anything to help kids out who were in their darkest period in their lives and give them the self-confidence and courage that they needed to help them succeed in having a family and he said, "I'll do everything I can."

"Would you be back tomorrow?" asked Shangao.

"Absoultely." Mako replied.

* * *

Will Mako keep that promise? Who knows? Only way to know...


	25. Ch 24: Bonding

We left you where Mako and Shangao discuss if Mako spends time with Max and we get to see it fulfilled!

* * *

Chapter 24: Bonding

By the next day, Mako and his kids came back to the orphanage to do some more volunteer work and while they're around, they thought it was better to spend some time with Max and as they came in Max's room, the white tiger cub was a little surprised to see them come back and he asked, "You came back?"

Tae Kwan Do nodded his head in response and he said, "Yeah, we did. Our dad said we had so much fun with you yesterday that we want to play again."

"Really?" asked Max.

"Uh-huh." Tae Kwan replied.

Soon enough, all the kids were playing with Max, mostly mahjong and duck, duck goose and Tae Kwan Do, Logan and Bang were telling each other jokes and Max started laughing at every single one of them and they pretty much brightened up Max's day very well and when Mako came in the mix, he tells a few jokes here and there and Max started laughing loudly at this guys' jokes and rolled around the ground doing it.

It was then noticed that Mako completely made Max's day brighter and from all of the dark times of his past, he saw past through them and just saw a boy who needs a really good day.

Within that time, Max and all of Mako's kids went outside to play with him and Mako watched them do so and he smiled at the fact that the cub's getting along with them so well and he hopes that he'll have the chance to add him to the family soon.

Later that day, Mako sits down with Max on the picnic table as the rest of the kids were volunteering to help brighten up every orphan's day and the two started talking with each other about families and things of that detail and Max asked, "You've adopted that much kids?"

"Yeah, I did. My goal is to adopt 50 kids." Mako added.

Max widened his eyes at this and he seemed deeply impressed that he would hit that goal and he said, "Wow...that's a whole lot of kids."

"Yes, you see...9 of them are my own kids and the rest of them have been adopted from other places; not only here, but in Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan and Korea. Every kid had been through a lot in their lives and they needed love and a place they can call home. That's what I've always been destined to do...is to bring hope to a child and raise them like they were my own." Mako explained.

For Max, seeing Mako like this is just really amazing to see how he could raise all these kids and adopt them and he hopes the same would happen to him, but with the memories of his birth mo still in his mind, he sorta wasn't sure if he was ready to take the chance yet.

"So...have they been treating you okay here?" asked Mako.

"I guess. Shangao and Ms. Faye have been treating me well since I've been here." Max answered.

Mako nods his head with that and he asked, "Any friends you got?"

"No. I'm usually in my room all alone all day, every day because no one likes me here. No one wants to be my friend." Max said, sadly.

Mako couldn't bear to see Max looking so sad and he saw beyond the lonely cub and just said, "Why not?"

Max shows him his black and white stripes all over him and with the fact that he's been teased a lot because of him being a white tiger, Mako couldn't understand why they'd do that and he said, "What's wrong with those?"

"Kids call me ugly and that no family would ever want me." Max said, lowering his head down.

Mako completely disagreed with every jab they put on Max and he said, "You couldn't be. Listen to me...you're extra special."

"No, I'm not." Max said.

Mako puts his paw on Max's shoulder and he said, "Max...everyone's born with a lot of things and many reasons, people tend to take advantage of your uniqueness just to make you feel like you're not worth anything. But they're wrong. You are worth a lot more than anything else in the world and I believe that any family would want what you have. I would."

Max slowly rose up his head after Mako said those last two words and he turned to Mako and asked, "Honest?"

"As honest as a true warrior. Max, I do believe you will be a part of something special and you have the potential to go with it. Shanghao told me about what had happened in your past; going through heavy burdens with your birth parents to being hurt by those wolves. It really hurt me when you went through that and I said to myself, 'No child could suffer through that and live through it'. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you'll be loved and cared for." Mako stated.

Max was pretty surprised that Mako knew about what happened before, but the fact that he'll shine a light on his life made Max think that he's got a bright future in his hands and he gained a lot of trust in him and said, "You promise?"

"Scout's honor." Mako replied.

"I guess I was afraid of getting adopted because what if the parents don't like me and they want to send me back? That's a very scary thought." Max said.

Mako could see that worry in his face and he asked, "Have you been thinking about that a lot?"

"I try not to, but every kid always talks about it. And I always wonder, 'would that be me?' Like if I'm not good enough for them." Max explained.

Mako just wanted to reach out and just hug him tightly after hearing Max's fears and he told him, "I do think you're good enough. You just have to believe it in yourself. It's right in here."

Max saw that Mako was pointing at Max's chest and he asked, "In my heart, right?"

"Exactly. I have faith in you." Mako added.

That part definitely helped Max feel better and he's fully starting to like Mako a lot and he smiled at him and said, "I wish you were my dad."

"Me too." Mako agreed.

As the two continued talking with each other, Shangao could tell that Mako's giving Max the definite help to make his day brighter with lots of encouraging words and a chance to believe in himself and he was deeply impressed with this and it brought him to a point where Max finally find the father figure he's always wanted to have.

* * *

Sounds like Mako's gonna make a great dad for Max! Will he be adopted? Let's see!


	26. Ch 25: Keeping the Promise

Of course we all want to see how Mako adopts Max and here it is!

* * *

Chapter 25: Keeping the Promise

A week went by and as Mako is easing into volunteering at the orphange, he's also bonding well with Max and has helped him in everything and teaching him a lot of stuff; like how to carve wood, fly a kite and simple childhood stuff along with the other kids.

Max definitely felt like Mako's another guardian and a father that he's always wanted to have before and regained the true childhood he's never been able to experience in his life and because of that, he's brought out a lot of joy and happiness and a sense of fun. Hanging with Mako's kids and goofing around with them definitely brought Max outside of his shyness and darkness he's been living in for so long.

Shangao became a part of the fun too and it really brought a playful side of the cub out of Max as they played hide and seek and telling stories a lot and for Max, he wishes this could stay like this forever because he needed that sense of fun and happiness.

One day, Mako and Shangao were talking at the picnic table about Max and they couldn't describe the fun that they had in words and they could tell that Max had made a little change in himself that he's forgotten about being lonely and focused on being a kid, which is something he needed.

"Mako, I don't know how you did it, but I'm completely glad that you were able to help Max out." Shangao said.

"Sometimes, you gotta think like a kid in order to understand one. Plus, you gotta brighten their day a little." Mako answered.

Shangao chuckled at this and he said, "That's all it takes, huh?"

"Pretty much. When you've got 29 kids all around, it's a little overwhelming...but at the same time, there's no limit for laughs and a lot of love. And that's what I always do." Mako added.

Shangao nodded his head at this and he knows that it's the right way to help brighten a kid's day and he was happy that he was able to brighten Max's. The leopard told him, "I've never seen Max this happy before since...since...ever. In spending time with you, he said that it was the best day he's ever had in his life...for the first time."

Mako looked surprised at what Max had said and he said, "He said that?"

"Yeah, he did. And it's because you helped him out." Shangao said.

Mako smiled at this and he he feels deeply appreciated by this and has felt a big connection towards Max in a way that feels as clse and strong like a father and son relationship and he looked at the leopard and said, "Shang...I'm thinking about adopting Max."

The leopard was glad to hear that coming from Mako that he wants to adopt Max and he said, "I've actually been waiting to hear you say these words since you met him. I have the confidence that he'll be in your good hands."

"I know he will be. I can't replace what happened to his past, but I'm hoping that I'll give him a very bright future. And I'll give him all the love, the shelter and everything I have to make sure he's home." Mako added.

Shangao nods his head with that and he said, "Come back tomorrow. You'll adopt Max then."

"You bet." Mako said, happily.

* * *

It's coming! Can't keep ya waiting!


	27. Ch 26: Adopting Max

The day finally comes! Max is in the Bushido-Akio unit!

* * *

Chapter 26: Adopting Max

As the next day comes, Max thought a lot about the whole day with Mako and he's starting to accept the fact that there are people like him and he hopes that he'll be a part of his family and gain the love that he never had with his birth parents. But at the same time, a wave of nervousness came to him and he worries that what if he gets sent back to the orphanage and has to wait on another set of parents and endure loneliness all over again? He lived through so much hardship and suffering and doesn't wanna go back to that anymore.

He hears someone coming in the door and as he looks up, he sees Shanghao walking by and he said, "Hey, Shangao."

"Hi, Max." the leopard replied as he sat down on the edge of Max's bed.

Shangao looked up at Max and he was in a full mixture of emotions and he said, "Um...great day yesterday with Mako, huh?"

Max lets out a smile and he nodded his head quickly and said, "Yeah, the best! It was one of the best times I've ever had in my whole life."

The leopard rubbed his head slowly, causing Max to purr and he said, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah. Mako's a really cool guy and he believes in me a lot. Kinda like you." Max added.

Shangao nodded his head at this and he took a deep breath and said, "How would you feel if he adopted you?"

Max paused at this question, thinks about it and then ponders on what it would be like to be a part of Mako's family and as he thought about it, he has a feeling that he'll get a chance to get something he's never had before; a loving family with lots of fun, love and shelter. All the things Max never had before and he turned to the leopard and said, "I would love that. I wish he could be my dad."

Hearing Max's enthusiastic reaction definitely made it easier for him to tell him that and he said, "That wish could be very near."

"What do you mean?" asked Max, surprisedly.

"Mako told me that he really wants to adopt you and be a part of his family. After all you've been through in your early life, it's time for you to have that family you needed." Shanghao replied.

The fact that Max can finally be adopted by Mako really brightened him up and he felt so much joy that it's undescribable. He was speechless, but the look on Max's face said it all for Shangao and that's the reaction he loved to see. As excited as Max was, he thought about his guardian and he asked, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Max. My place is here where I can help as much kids in this place...and you gave me the chance to do that." Shangao said, smiling.

"I did?" asked Max.

"Yes, you did. And for that...I will always be grateful for living out my goal. And I believe you'll achieve and accomplish a goal of your own too." Shangao added.

Max came towards the leopard and just hugged him tightly and both of them purred softly as they held each other and Max asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will. You can stop by and visit me anytime you want." Shangao added.

Soon after, Mako shows up in the room and he comes in and gives Max a huge hug and he said, "Hey, did Shangao told you that I'm gonna adopt you today?"

"Uh-huh." Max said.

Shangao smiled at both of them and he said to Max, "Mako's gonna take very good care of you."

"Of course I will. You'll definitely have fun with your new brothers and sisters. I'll be honest with you though...it can be a little crazy at times, but there's no shortage of love here." Mako explained.

Ms. Faye comes in and asked Shangao to bring Max over to the room and when they left, the leopard packed a few things for Max and brought it outside, where Mako's waiting and he looked at the panda and said, "Take really good care of him."

"I will. Max will definitely feel loved at my house and I'll help him move past everything he's been through and replace it with good thoughts." Mako said.

Shangao nodded in agreement and he felt really happy for Max, although he's felt a huge connection towards the tiger cub and it leaves a huge impact on him and sure enough, Ms. Faye came out with Max and Mako got down to his level and said, "Are you ready to come home?"

"Ready." Max replied.

Shangao also knelt down to his level and he turned to Max and said, "You be good, okay?"

"I will...and thank you." Max said.

Shangao chuckled at this and asked, "For what?"

"For everything...for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself. I hope one day I'll be just like you." Max said, smiling at him.

That was enough for Shangao to just grab Max and hug him tightly and Max purred softly and the leopard said, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Max added.

They let go for a second and Max went with Mako and he looks at him and said, "I'm ready."

Mako allowed Max to climb on his back and hang onto him as they started to leave the orphanage and he looked at Shangao and Ms. Faye and waved bye to them and they waved back at him and Shangao softly said, "I wish all the best for everything you do, little Maximus. You're gonna be somebody, kid."

* * *

That last line will ring true for Max. Last chapter coming up!


	28. Ch 27: Feeling at Home

We wrap this up!

* * *

Chapter 27: Feeling at Home

Mako goes all the way back to his home with Max around and the cub sees the entire Valley of Peace for the first time and he was definitely amazed by how it looks like from outside of the orphanage and he said, "Wow...I've never seen anything like this place before."

"The Valley of Peace is completely amazing. Despite the fact that there's a little bit of danger here, but it's all handled by some kung-fu masters." Mako answered.

"What's 'kung-fu'?" asked Max.

Mako chuckled softly at this and he replied, "It's a form of martial arts in China and it basically means excellence in self, being the best you can be."

That pretty much got Max a lot interested in it and he said, "I wanna try it out."

"Maybe...when you're older." Mako said, chuckling.

Finally, they had made it back to his place and Max was looking forward to be in his new home with his new family and Mako sets him down and he asked, "You ready, son?"

"Uh-huh." Max replied.

As Mako opened the door to the house, Max followed right behind him and he definitely saw how big it was, considering the fact that Mako has a lot of kids here and he could grow to like this place. Suddenly, most of his kids come towards the hall and saw Max standing there and they said, "Hey, Max!"

"Hi, guys." Max said.

Mako gathered all of his kids around the house and when they went to the living room, they all sat down and brought Max along the center and he said, "Everyone, we're gonna have a new member of the family here with us."

"Who'd you adopt this time, dad?" asked Samurai.

Max silently walks in front of them and Mako announced, "This is your new brother, Maximus Bushido-Akio. Many of you guys remember having fun with him at the orphanage a week ago and he told you guys his story about his birth parents. I can assure you that he's safe and sound with the rest of us, so let's give him plently of love here."

Max seemed really shy towards most of them and Cody came to him and said, "When dad told us about all the stuff we went through with your birth parents and those savage wolves that hurt you, we were all really surprised and we knew that there was nothing you did to deserve that."

Max nodded in agreement and he's trying so hard to forget about it, but it's forever scarred in his mind and he said, "I know. But it's really hard to forget."

"No worries, bro. We'll do everything we can to help you and make sure that you're loved, protected and cared for." Samurai agreed.

"Thank you." Max said, happily.

Over the next couple of hours, the kids showed Max around the house and brought him to his own room and the cub really liked it a lot; he considers it a lot better than the orphanage and when he tried out the bed, he definitely feels the warm comforting feeling there and he could grow used to this.

"How'd you like it?" asked Mako.

"I love it here. I wish I can stay in this place forever." Max replied.

Mako chuckled at this and he said to him, "Your wish is already granted. Welcome home, Max."

Max looks up at the ceiling and looks back on all the stuff he's been through; from his early years as a cub with his birth parents to being at the orphanage; all the sufferings he had dealt with in the past and lived through a constant struggle in his young life, but he got through it. He's a little survivor. He was amazed at how far he came and how he found a family that is ready and able to give him all the love he never had growing up.

And he loves the fact that it's a home he can come home to and belong with and a new family added to it made him feel like he'll be well-protected and in good hands.

"It's good to finally be home." Max said.

* * *

And that's it! Max is officially home! Thank you to everyone who took time to read and review this fic! So now you know where Max came from and how he got to here! You'll see plenty more of little Maximus in my future KFP fics. Until then, AniUniverse saying 'deuces'!


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

And that's how the story ends...now you saw how Max's beginnings came to be in his early childhood. Where he was tortured and tormented by his birth parents and how he got through this horrific ordeal from being beaten by his dad, molested and abandoned by his mom as a cub, used and abused by some savae wolves and bullied at the orphanage as well. A lot of those things can wear someone down and Max...he's no different, but he's learned to take the good from the bad and it brought him to where he is today...a kid who's a little survivor catching up on his childhood.

He would go on to meet his cousin Musaki and finds a wolf brother in Arizona several weeks later and meet the kung-fu masters of the Jade Palace...and witness a somewhat rivalry between him and Master Tigress based on how he gets through all the suffering he endured when he was younger and still came out stronger in the end without hardening his heart.

As he grows a little older, he gets wiser at a young age and he's living proof that he can make the impossible seem possible with a little help from his adopted family, the Bushido-Akio's. It was Mako who encouraged him to keep moving forward, let go of the past and remain kind-hearted, forgiving and easy going...which explains his larger than life personality and innocence.

He's still a shy person, but when you get to know him well...he's really outgoing, friendly and fun and very playful. And he's also a lot more smarter than most of the kung-fu masters...including Master Tigress and they have this little rivalry between the two where Tigress feels like she's being threatened by Max getting every ounce of attention from people around the Jade Palace because he has something she didn't have and it seriously drives her to a full-fledged jealousy, resentment and somewhat dislike for the tiger cub and wanted to treat him like he's the enemy.

Aside from all of that, none of that stuff really bothers Max anymore because he learned how to put it all in stride and just let it roll off his back, which sorta confuses the masters and gets under Tigress' skin for the most part on how he does it, but who cares? Yet, Max does have his moments where he is still a kid and does need someone to help him out when he needs it the most.

Thank you all for seeing Max's early life story and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I've enjoyed writing it and continue to give Max some full-on support and I'll keep on making more fics about him. Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
